Tsukiyo no Marionetto 2
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: La historia cambia, a veces no. Pero hay cosas que suelen perdurar, como el hecho de que los Tsukiyomi deberán servir a Easter hasta el final de sus vidas...
1. ¿Quién es ella?

**Este es el primer capitulo de una historia que estuvo rondando por mi cabeza durante meses.**

**Esta historia ocurre más de 30 años después del final del manga, por lo que los protagonistas ya no son Amu, Ikuto o los demás, sino la siguiente generación. Pero no se confundan, los personajes si aparecen en la historia, solo que son personajes secundarios. ****La historia se centraría más en esta nueva generación.**

**Bueno, supongo que esas son todas las explicaciones necesarias para el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste, realmente puse mi corazón en esta historia.**

La aclaración de siempre. Los personajes secundarios le pertenecen a Peach Pit y el resto de los personajes me pertenecen a mi.

Como es una historia distinta, les agradecería que dejen reviews, por más cortos que sean.

¡Que disfruten!

* * *

_**Tsukiyo no Marionetto 2**_

_Los Tsukiyomi deberán servir a Easter hasta el final de sus vidas..._

_._

_._

_._

**Capitulo 1: _¿Quién es ella?_**

.

Kyo estaba charlando con sus amigos mientras comía uno de los bocadillos que había en la carpa, vieron a las chicas juntarse y ellos decidieron acercarse, estaban dando el orden de cómo entrarían.

- Fujisaki Kyo y su pareja, entraran en quinto lugar.

Katia, su compañera y quien entraba junto a él, se acercó.

- Quintos ¿eh?- dijo en un suspiro- Estoy aliviada de no ser la primera, no manejaría la presión- le sonrió dulcemente.

- No estés nerviosa, es tu noche y esta hecha para disfrutar- le dijo él, queriendo animarla.

- Técnicamente, es la noche de todos. Es una pena que ya todo se termine- ella ocultó sus ojos tras su cabello castaño claro.

- Eh, no te me deprimas. No pienses en esto como un final, sino como un nuevo inicio- tenía que animarla, sino después dirían que él la hizo llorar.

- Si, ánimo Katia, además no es como si no fuéramos a vernos nunca más. De seguro más de uno estudiaremos en la misma universidad- Luna llegó como caída del cielo, por eso es que era su mejor amiga. Ella siempre lo ayudaba cuando se estaba ahogando.

- Solo alégrate sí- le dio una última sonrisa tentativa, desesperado por animarla.

Ella levantó la vista, lo miró por un segundo y, sonrojándose un poco, asintió mientras una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Él y Luna suspiraron aliviados.

De repente Katia aspiró sorprendida mientras miraba hacia Kyo. Kyo notó que no era a él, sino detrás de él. Se dio vuelta a ver de qué se trataba, y allí, sobre el final de la pared del patio, estaba lo que no esperaba ver en ese momento.

- ¡Sora!- le gritó sorprendido.

Ella estaba con un pie colgando de la pared y el otro seguramente sosteniéndola sobre la misma. Cuando él la llamo solo sonrió ligeramente y saltó de la pared, para aterrizar con gracia en frente de él sobre uno de sus pies. Fue luego de apoyar su otro pie en el suelo y acomodar su mano en su cadera que se digno a decirle algo.

- Yo, Kyo- y eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a poner esa misma sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le reclamó, en visto que ella no iba a hablar por si misma.

- No creías que iba a faltar al egreso de mi hermano ¿o si?

Varios sonidos de asombro se escucharon, tanto de Katia como de los que se habían vuelto hacia ellos al escuchar la exclamación de Kyo.

- Podrías hacer igual que en mi cumpleaños- le contestó.

La miró con rabia, y enojado consigo mismo por tener esos sentimientos hacia su hermana. Pero es que estaba cansado de esta actitud de su hermana. Desaparecía de un momento al otro y volvía para fechas importantes, a veces hasta para días normales, en los que los dos lo pasaban juntos. Kyo había estado feliz con aquello, y si no feliz, al menos satisfecho. No había notado que realmente le disgustaba, hasta que cuatro meses antes había sido su cumpleaños número dieciocho y Sora no había aparecido, o dado señal alguna de vida.

Y allí estaba al fin, mirándolo con el mismo gesto indescifrable de siempre. La miró a los ojos, queriendo encontrar algo, pero esos ojos zafiro de ella eran tan fríos y distantes, que no soporto mirar mucho hacia ellos.

- Además…-estaba por seguir. Sintió una mano apretarse delicadamente sobre su brazo y cuando se fijo, pudo ver a Luna mirándolo preocupada. Miró hacia alrededor y vio a varias cabezas volteadas en su dirección, notó el gesto preocupado de sus amigos- Nada- suspiró- Sigo sin entender que haces aquí- dijo más para si mismo.

- Ya te lo dije- le contestó Sora, aún sin expresar alguna emoción.

- Pero eso no explica porque estas aquí, aquí. La familia no tiene permitido estar aquí, solo los egresados.

Sora hizo un ruido con la nariz, una especie de risa burlona.

- Lo mismo dijo ese tipo de la entrada, pensando que algo tan estúpido como eso me detendría- metió la mano en su escote, del cual sacó una llave- No me hizo falta nada para sacarle la llave de la puerta del patio contiguo a este y luego con un pequeño salto ya me tienes aquí.

- ¿Y para que quieres estar aquí?- Sora miró hacia atrás de él, directo a Katia.

- ¿Es ella tu novia?- la pregunta lo descolocó un segundo, pero luego le contesto.

- No, es solo una compañera.

- Pero entras con ella ¿no?

- Si- ella solo sonrió. Fue empujado un poco hacia atrás y cuando logró enderezarse un flash lo cegó.- ¿Pero que?- preguntó frotándose los ojos.

Cuando terminó, pudo ver a Sora con una cámara digital en sus manos y a una sorprendida Luna al lado de ella.

- Eso fue rápido- dijo Marcos apareciendo a su costado.

- Tengo mis trucos- dijo mostrando una foto perfecta de él al lado de Katia- Ahora, una de ustedes como si estuvieran a punto de entrar. Hola chicos- saludó a sus amigos.

- Um…Hola- dijo Marcos, sorprendido.

- Hola- le contestó tranquilamente Tomás.

Ella siguió indicándoles como posar, y él, sin saber muy bien porque, obedecía. Debía de ser algo de los hermanos menores obedeciendo a los mayores. En un determinado momento, ella trazó un circulo en el suelo y en el proceso reveló el gran tajo de su vestido, que le llegaba hasta el nacimiento de su pierna. Varios silbidos exclamativos sonaron y él se volvió para ver a sus compañeros mirando a su hermana con ojos nada inocentes. Les dirigió una mirada furibunda, dejándoles en claro lo que pasaría si alguno hacia o decía algo fuera de lugar. Se volvió para encontrar a Sora sonriendo burlonamente detrás de su cámara.

- Y tú- le reclamó- Deberías haberte puesto otro vestido.

- Es un evento al que hay que venir elegante. Este es de los vestidos más elegantes que tengo. No es mi culpa, no hice las reglas de esto.

- Solo saca la foto y vete antes de que los empiece a golpear- dijo frotándose las sienes.

Ella tomó la foto y luego le sonrió dulcemente. Kyo se quedó sorprendido, dudando por un instante de lo que sus ojos veían. Entonces ella se acercó y lo abrazó, paralizándolo completamente. Antes de pensarlo bien, él la estaba abrazando también y lo más cerca que podía. Con todo el resentimiento volando lejos, con todas las dudas volviéndose polvo y con el mismo cariño y anhelo que cuando eran niños y Sora lo solía abrazar en las noches en que él tenía pesadillas. Él estaba conciente de que ya no era un niño, y que, a diferencia de antes, no era ella la grande en el abrazo, pero igual no podía evitar sentirse un niño pequeño que solo quería esconderse de lo malo del mundo en los brazos de su hermana mayor.

- Me alegro de que quieras cuidarme, pero no tienes porque hacerlo. Recuerda que soy yo la que cuida de ti, pequeño Kyo- le dijo al oído.

- Te extrañe- le dijo sin pensarlo.

- Es bueno ver que tu corazón no ha cambiado- le dijo después de soltarse de su abrazo y sonreírle- Bueno, supongo que es hora de que vaya a juntarme en la mesa con los vejestorios- allí estaba la Sora de siempre, burlona.

La vio inclinarse un poco, dispuesta a saltar, él le colocó una mano en el hombro y la paró a tiempo.

- No pienses que vas a saltar y salir de aquí.

- Ya entré así, es lo lógico que salga igual.

- No, cuando estos asquerosos están desesperados por ver debajo de tu vestido.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que vean que no llevo nada debajo?

- ¡Sora!

- Es chiste, supongo que iré por la puerta. De todos modos, supongo que tengo que devolverle la llave al tipo.

Y así, Sora se fue de allí, con la mitad de las personas mirándola partir. Y ella, no estaba para nada afectada, típico de Sora.

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así?- se preguntó para si mismo.

- Bueno, al menos es interesante cuando aparece- dijo Tomás.

- Eso. Mi hermana me aburre hablando de su trabajo cada vez que nos juntamos- Marcos le palmeó la espalda de manera brusca- Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó de la última vez? ¿Te explico su ausencia en tu cumpleaños?

- Seis meses, y no. Dudo que lo haga, así es ella.

- La extrañaste mucho ¿verdad?- preguntó Luna, tomándolo de la mano.

- Si, demasiado- ella le sonrió, Marcos y Tomás le dieron pequeños golpes en el hombro- Pero ni se les ocurra decirle a ella- les advirtió.

Suspiró. Al parecer, por esa noche, Sora estaba de vuelta.

.

.

.

.

La fiesta había ido muy bien, y Katia se lo estaba pasando genial. Pero aunque fuera la cumbre de la fiesta, su cuerpo, lamentablemente, la había llamado y ahora ella estaba en el baño. Estaba por salir del cubículo, cuando sintió a alguien entrar y sin saber muy bien porque, no salió. Se quedó allí dentro, y viendo a través de la pequeña abertura entre la puerta y el marco.

Se pensaba que ella era la única que entraría en ese momento, pero al parecer había alguien más que tampoco pudo aguantarse. Ni bien esa persona entró, solo necesito un pequeño vistazo en la dirección y supo quien era. La hermana de Kyo, Sora la había llamado él.

Recordaba como la había visto, había estado hablando con Kyo y Luna, dejando salir a luz sus nervios. Lo había escogido a él, porque sabía que él seria el único que no se burlaría de ella, que realmente la entendería y no la presionaría a que deje sus nervios. Él siempre fue así de caballeroso, algo que apreciaba de él.

Había levantado la vista de él y allí la había visto. Ella se encontraba sobre la pared, con una de sus esbeltas piernas colgando en paralelo a la pared, y la otra doblada, apoyada sobre la pared, sosteniéndola. Desde allí la miraba con un gesto burlón en el rostro.

No pudo abandonar la sorpresa de encontrar a una mujer con vestido largo y tacones que se encontraba sobre la pared cuando se volvió a sorprender al ver que Kyo la reconocía. Luego ella solo había saltado lejos de la pared y aterrizó al frente de él, con una gracia envidiable. ¡Como era posible que ella pudiera hacer eso llevando los tacos que llevaba!

Eso no fue nada hasta que la bomba cayó. Sora, era la hermana de Kyo. Eso hizo que le prestara más atención.

Algo que no debió de hacer, ya que solo la hizo sentirse mal. Reparar en Sora, en lo bella que era, la hizo ver lo poco agraciada que era ella, aún cuando había hecho su máximo esfuerzo arreglándose para el egreso. La despampanante Sora, la hizo sentirse inferior, y estaba segura que no fue la única que se sintió así.

Y no era para menos. A pesar de llevar un simple vestido negro y una pashmina color plata al cuello, Sora resaltaba. Ella era un poco más alta que la media, esbelta y de curvas pronunciadas- resaltadas por el escote de su vestido en el frente y a la altura de las piernas- además de que tenía un aura atrayente. Su rostro era como el de un ángel, con piel blanca como el marfil y lisa como el alabastro. Con unos ojos color zafiro sumamente profundos e hipnotizantes. Y lo que realmente atraía todas las miradas era aquel cabello sedoso de color rosa que le caía como cascada por la espalda, ondulándose a la altura de la cadera.

Ahora, ella estaba sola allí frente a ella, con una expresión cansada y algo adolorida en el rostro. Estaba por salir para preguntarle que le pasaba, cuando una mujer rubia y menuda entró en el baño. Katia la reconoció, era la madre de Kyo, Mashiro Rima. Lógicamente, siendo Kyo y Sora hermanos, era la madre de Sora también.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le dijo de manera brusca a Sora. Katia se encogió ante el tono que usó, ¿es que iba a presenciar una pelea familiar?

- ¿Es que me equivoqué de baño y entré al de los hombres?- el sarcasmo se escuchaba en la voz de Sora- ¿Y que haces tú aquí si es el baño de los hombres?

- Deja de tontear Sora, sabes muy bien que te pregunté.

- Es el egreso de Kyo, él es mi hermano menor, es lo lógico que estés aquí.

- Lo mismo aplica a su cumpleaños, y no estuviste allí. ¿Y que fue todo eso de tu internación? ¿Sabes que difícil fue ocultarle la verdad a Kyo, cuando el día de su cumpleaños recibimos una llamada preguntando quien iría a cuidarte, ya que necesitabas un acompañante? ¿O no contarle nada después, para no preocuparlo? Cuando fuimos a verte, tu ya no estabas allí, todo estaba pagado y nadie nos daba información de lo que te había pasado.

- Sobre eso, me hice una liposucción y al parecer necesitaba un cuidador. No te preocupes, unos amigos me retiraron y pagaron todo. Y lo de la información, bueno, esas son normas del hospital, no pueden andar dando esa información así como así.

- ¿Esa es tu explicación? ¿Una liposucción? ¿Por eso faltaste al cumpleaños de Kyo?- Rima seguía reclamándole, con un tono cada vez más alto.

- No era mi plan, no fui conciente de toda la situación después de la operación- y en contraparte de Rima, Sora contestaba todo con una tranquilidad que rozaba la indiferencia, ¿realmente le importaba tan poco haber faltado al cumpleaños de su hermano? Katia se sintió triste por Kyo.

Rima se acercó más a Sora, y la tomó fuerte del hombro, moviéndola para que la viera a la cara. Cuando hizo eso, movió la pashmina que caía por la espada de Sora y Katia pudo ver una cicatriz horrible que comenzaba cerca de su cuello, siguiendo hasta más después de una de las tiras de su vestido. Ella aspiró aire sorprendida, sin embargo Rima pareció no notar la cicatriz.

- Sabes que nunca te dije nada- comenzó a hablar Rima- A pesar de que me desagrada tu actitud. Pero callé ya que Kyo siempre estaba feliz cuando estaba junto a ti. Pero no puedo permitir que lo lastimes. No puedo dejar que lo mismo se repita…- Rima se calló, mirando al suelo y con los puños cerrados. Sora desvió la mirada, y por un segundo Katia temió que la descubriera, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando Sora volvió la mirada hacia Rima, traía la misma sonrisa burlona que cuando la vio por primera vez.

- ¿Asustada Mashiro? ¿Con miedo a que el _Fuun'na kuro neko_ haya vuelto?- Rima levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos asustada.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué era lo que Sora había dicho? ¿Y por que había asustado tanto a Rima?

- Me lo imaginaba- habló Sora, al ver que Rima no hablaba- No te quemes la cabeza, Mashiro, Kyo es mi hermano menor y siempre lo voy a proteger. Y no te necesito a ti para que me lo digas.- se movió, saliendo del rango de visión de Katia, y se escuchó el ruido de una puerta- Y ahora, si me disculpas, quisiera poder usar el baño en privado.

Katia oyó el sonido de los tacones de Rima saliendo del baño y la puerta cerrándose, luego volvió a aparecer Sora frente al espejo. Katia decidió quedarse allí hasta que ella se vaya, no podía salir ahora y fingir que no había escuchado todo eso.

Sora se quitó la pashmina plateada de alrededor del cuello, dejándole ver a Katia que no se había imaginado lo de la cicatriz. Allí, cerca de su cuello comenzaba una horrible cicatriz como de garras que parecía no tener fin. Ella se bajó la tira del vestido, revisándose la herida. Efectivamente, esa cicatriz no tenia fin, parecía seguir más allá de su costado hasta cerca de su estomago y luego volver de nuevo a su espalda.

- Maldita Mashiro, para ser tan pequeña tiene bastante fuerza- maldijo Sora- por un segundo pensé que las heridas se podrían haber abierto. No me la hubiera podido sacar de encima si hubiera comenzado a sangrar- se masajeó la carne cerca de la cicatriz.

Suspiró y volvió a colocarse la pashmina encima, asegurándose de que esta y el cabello taparan cualquier rastro de la cicatriz. Pero le faltó una parte, Sora no podía vérsela,pero Katia sí.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ella saltó del susto, al igual que Sora.

- ¿No te dije que quería usar el baño en privado?

- Kyo anda buscándote, solo vine a ver si seguías aquí o habías desaparecido de la nada, como siempre- era Rima, aunque no pudo verla.

- Mierda, podrías ser más dulce de vez en cuando. No sé como Nagihiko te aguanta.

Sora se movió fuera de su campo de visión.

- ¿Qué es esa cicatriz?- sonó la voz de Rima. Al parecer ahora si la había notado.

- No es nada, una cicatriz que obtuve cuando caí de la cama mientras tenía sexo.

- ¡Sora!

- Ya llevas mas de diez años aquí y aun no abandonas las costumbres de Japón ¿eh?- Sora volvía a burlarse de Rima- Necesitas liberarte un poco.

- Tú al parecer no tuviste problema en dejar atrás las viejas costumbres- le contestó Rima de manera enojada.

- Supongo que es la sangre. Volviendo a la caída, es algo gracioso si lo piensas. Descubrí que al parecer no soy como un gato, ya que no caí de pie- la burla se escuchaba en la voz de Sora- Pero si es cierto eso de que los griegos son amantes vigorosos.

Después de eso, la puerta se cerró y los pasos de Rima sonaron antes de que la puerta se abriera y cerrara otra vez. Katia esperó unos segundos antes de salir y suspiró aliviada al ver que se encontraba sola. Luego cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que se había pasado allí y salió corriendo para no perderse más de su egreso.

Salió y evitó responder cuando le preguntaron sobre porque había demorado tanto.

En la hora del vals, mientras bailaba junto a su padre, pudo ver a Kyo bailando felizmente junto a Sora. Katia sonrió dulcemente, era obvio que era lo más importante para Kyo y se alegraba de que sea lo que sea que hizo que Sora apareciera haya pasado.

Todo parecía alegría a su alrededor, y ella aún seguía roja del vals que había compartido con Kyo. ¡Es que había sido tan inesperado! ¿Pero porque se había sentido así? ¿Es que acaso le gustaba Kyo? Se puso más roja al recién enterarse de sus sentimientos, y luego miró en dirección a Sora, que parecía haberlos notado mucho antes que ella misma.

Sora estaba sentada en una mesa distinta a la de sus padres, ahora algo aburrida mirando la copa de vino en sus manos. Pero en un instante su gesto cambió a uno serio que miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta. Katia se fijo y allí habían unos tipos en traje y lentes oscuros. Volvió a mirar a la mesa y la vio levantarse cansadamente, para acercarse a ella.

- ¡Felicidades de nuevo amiga!- le dijo acercándosele y abrazándola. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?- Solo sígueme la corriente- le dijo al oído- Lamento mucho tener que irme ya, pero ya me vinieron a buscar- volvió a hablar normal- Seguí disfrutando de tu egreso, pronto nos volvemos a ver ¿si?- ella debía admitir que esta actitud de Sora, daba algo de miedo. Demasiado feliz- Ah, casi me olvido. Toma- le entregó la cámara- son las fotos que les saqué a todos. Quédatelas y pásaselas a tus compañeros si quieres. Otro día busco la cámara. Bye, bye.

Se dirigió decidida hacia los hombres, les dijo algo.

- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Sora Tsukiyomi- dijo uno de ellos, lo bastante alto como para que ella oyera.

_¿Tsukiyomi?_ pensó. ¿Ella no era Fujisaki? Estaba perdida.

Sora solo asintió. Luego comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, con esos hombres siguiéndola. Y Katia creyó haber visto que uno de ellos la tomaba del brazo, de manera firme, para luego casi acarrearla mientras salían. Aunque eso bien podía ser una mala jugada de sus ojos.

La observó irse mientras se preguntaba qué grandes misterios habían detrás de Sora.


	2. Te extraño

**Segundo capitulo de la historia. Hay gente que me comentó en otras partes que estaba leyendo esta historia y que el primer capitulo las dejó sin entender ciertas cosas. Esa era la idea, desde un comienzo quise que la historia fuera filtrando información poco a poco y no todo de una.**

**Una aclaración, la relación de Sora y Kyo no es incestuosa. Lo que nos deja con dos opciones con respecto a la relación que los une. 1 no son hermanos Y HAY un interés entre ellos; 2 son hermanos Y NO HAY ningún interés entre ellos. Aún no decidí que será así que dejo libre el camino para que lleguen a su propia conclusión. Más adelante sabremos cual es la correcta.**

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece. Sora y Kyo si son personajes de mi autoría. **

**De nuevo, siéntanse libres de dejar sus opiniones, escucho todas.**

* * *

_**Tsukiyo no Marionetto 2**_

_Los Tsukiyomi deberán servir a Easter hasta el final de sus vidas..._

_._

_._

_._

**Capitulo 2: Te extraño..._  
_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_- ¡Kyo!- su madre entró en su habitación, obviamente enojada- ¿De aquí es de donde viene ese sonido? ¿Qué es lo que estas viendo en la televisión?_

_Se paró cerca de la puerta cuando vio lo que tenía en su mano._

_- ¿Qué haces con eso? ¿De donde lo sacaste?- se acercó y se lo arrebató de las manos._

_- Mamá. ¿Por qué me lo quitas?- le contestó entre asustado y sorprendido. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a su tranquila madre así de alterada, el niño de 7 años que él era, estaba asustado- Es bonito, por eso lo tome. Y da un sonido muy lindo._

_- No hay nada bonito o lindo con respecto a esta cosa. Es un instrumento horrible._

_- Eso no es cierto, tu debes de haber escuchado otra cosa, ese tiene lindo sonido- Kyo sintió los ojos picarle con las lagrimas no derramadas._

_- No, es esto lo que escuche. No debiste tomarlo, estaba guardado ¡y allí es donde debe seguir! Esta cosa no merece ver la luz del día._

_Su padre entró en ese momento a la habitación, de seguramente alarmado por los gritos de su madre._

_- Rima-chan ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estas gritando?- miró a lo que ahora estaba en manos de Rima- ¿Ese es…- su pregunta se murió en el exabrupto de su esposa._

_- Lo es. Kyo lo sacó, e hizo muy mal._

_- Tranquilízate, es solo un instrumento. Es inofensivo._

_- Es repulsivo, esto se vuelve a donde estaba antes. ¡Y no lo vuelvas a sacar!- le advirtió a Kyo. Él solo bajó la cabeza, triste porque se lo llevaban._

_Vio como su madre estaba caminando hacia la puerta y paraba allí ante la presencia de Sora. Sora solo la miró directamente y luego a lo que tenía en las manos._

_- Ah, el violín- dijo con frialdad- ¿Quién lo encontró?_

_- No te hagas la tonta, que de seguro fuiste tú quien se lo dio. Kyo no haría algo así, no es como tú._

_- No fui yo- solo le contestó eso._

_La continuó mirando directamente, su madre alterándose cada vez más. Sora solo miró un segundo hacia él y luego hizo una mueca antes de dejar pasar a su madre, que salió rápido de la habitación._

_- Desearía poder esconderte a ti igual que a este violín. Tan parecidos…-murmuró Rima, en un susurro que nadie escuchó, excepto Sora._

_- Ya, ya Kyo-kun, no llores, mamá no esta enojada contigo- le dijo su padre palmándole la cabeza y secándole las lagrimas con la mano libre. Kyo parpadeó sorprendido, ¿en que momento había comenzado a llorar?_

_- Es mucho drama, solo es un violín- dijo Sora de la nada, con ese mismo tono indiferente- Lo mismo para ti, pequeño, no llores solo por ese violín- Kyo se sorbió las lagrimas y fue hacia Sora, la abrazó muy fuerte._

_Kyo sintió como ella le acunaba suavemente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Las lágrimas querían salir, pero ya no dolían tanto._

_- Esperemos a que todo se calme. Recuerda Kyo-kun, mamá no está enojada. Nunca podría enojarse contigo- sintió la mano de su padre en su hombro- Lo mismo para ti, Sora-chan- Sora se rió, pero no le contestó nada._

_._

_Unos días después, Kyo estaba yendo al colegio, venía caminando detrás de Nadeshiko y una de sus amigas, cuando un compañero lo llamó. Llego corriendo junto a él y le pidió hablar en privado, por lo que Nadeshiko tuvo que adelantarse._

_Se quedó esperando a ver que era lo que le decía, pero su compañero solo balbuceaba. Estaba a punto de irse, aunque Nadeshiko ya estaba fuera de vista talvez aun podría alcanzarla si se apuraba, y de un árbol cerca de allí apareció Sora. Cuando ella se acercó, su compañero la vio y se fue. Ella llevaba el uniforme verde de la secundaria a la que asistía, pero su bolso no se veía por ninguna parte._

_- Yo, Kyo._

_- Sora- la saludó alegremente, a pesar de que hace poco que se había despedido de ella- ¿Por qué estas aquí?_

_- Es una sorpresa, ¿vamos?- y le tendió su mano._

_Kyo estaba en un dilema, sabía que si faltaba, sus padres-en especial su madre- se iban a enojar pero si no iba con Sora no sabría cual era la sorpresa. Miró hacia el camino que lo llevaba a la escuela primaria, y luego de vuelta a Sora, ella seguía con la mano extendida, pero no miraba en su dirección, perdida en sus pensamientos. Al final la decisión no era tan difícil, haría como hizo siempre, seguir a Sora. Porque no importaba donde terminaran, él sabía que mientras estuviera junto a ella nada le pasaría._

_Dio un paso y tomó la mano que le ofrecía su hermana, sonriendo notando como aun su mano era muy pequeña en comparación con la de ella._

_Hicieron una parada, en un lugar del que Sora sacó un bolso con ropa. Se cambió su uniforme por un pollera negra con volados, una musculosa azul, converse negras y medias a rayas negras y rojas. Se dejó el cabello suelto y se colocó una bincha de diamante. Cuando estaba guardando todo en ese bolso, Kyo esta seguro que vio un collar flotando cerca de ella, pero para cuando él parpadeó ella ya lo tenía en sus manos. Era una cinta negra con una cruz de plata, que se la colocó alrededor del cuello._

_- Estaba flotando- dijo él._

_- ¿Como?_

_- Ese collar estaba flotando, yo lo vi- ella lo miró a él y sonrió._

_- Supongo que no puedes verlos- le dijo y guardó el bolso, sacando otra cosa._

_Kyo no entendió muy bien, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, ya estaban en camino de nuevo. Terminaron en una plaza en el centro de la ciudad y Sora se paró en una galera que había allí. Ella se sacó lo que traía en la espalda y le mostró lo que era. Él reconoció el estuche blanco al instante, era igual que cuando lo había encontrado._

_- ¿Es el violín?- preguntó esperanzado. Ella asintió._

_- Te gusta tocarlo ¿no? Pensé que te alegraría que hiciera esto por ti._

_- Pero mamá se enojara._

_- Ella no está aquí, y si ninguno de los dos se lo dice, no se enterara._

_- Pero dijiste que era solo un instrumento, que no importaba._

_- Dije que no llores por él, porque yo iba a conseguirlo para ti. ¿Vas a tocarlo?_

_- Si- le contestó, mientras se sacaba su mochila. Luego sacó el violín del estuche y se preparó a tocar._

_Kyo no sabía muy bien como podía tocar, pero él tocaba desde el corazón. Algunas veces había visto por la tele como la gente tocaba y se había sentido fascinado por sus movimientos, enamorado por las melodías que producían. Así que cuando había encontrado este violín en su casa, había saltado de felicidad. Lo había llevado a su cuarto y había comenzado a tocar, recordando como lo hacía la gente en la tele. Muy pronto había encontrado su propio ritmo y comenzó a sonar mejor._

_Embelezado en el sonido, abrió sus ojos un segundo y pudo ver a Sora a la sombra de un árbol allí cerca. Estaba recostada contra el árbol, con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión tranquila. Hacia mucho que no la veía así, completamente en paz y con una expresión feliz en el rostro. Él sonrió feliz también. Le recordaba a la Sora de cuando eran más pequeños, de aquellos fragmentos de recuerdos de antes del momento de la muerte de sus padres. Siguió tocando._

_En un momento, una voz comenzó a acompañar a su violín y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró a Sora que cantaba aún con los ojos cerrados. Obviamente inconsciente de que había comenzado a cantar. Su voz era hermosa. Suave, y con una pureza que llegaba al corazón. Siguió tocando, feliz de hacerlo para ella._

_De repente, un sonido estridente cortó la paz y belleza del momento, él dejo de tocar. Sora le avisó que era hora de volver y él tuvo que guardar el violín._

_Mientras estaban en camino, él se percató de lo bien preparado que había estado aquello._

_- ¿Tu sueles faltar a la escuela?- le preguntó mientras ella lo llevaba de la mano._

_Sora no contestó al instante, solo lo miró de reojo y siguió con la mirada en el camino._

_- Faltar a la escuela sin motivo esta mal, Kyo- si, eso era lo que ella había dicho, pero el tono que había usado indicaba que aunque estaba mal, ella igual lo hacía._

_Llegaron a la escuela de Kyo, y esperaron a que salieran sus compañeros y Kyo se mezcló entre ellos, aparentando haber salido junto con ellos. Cuando los alumnos de sexto grado salieron, entre ellos Nadeshiko, y ella lo buscó para guiar el camino de vuelta a casa, él se volvió a buscar a su hermana. Pero ella ya no estaba allí. Así como había aparecido, había desaparecido._

_Y solo apareció en la casa, muchas horas después. Nunca dio razones de porque._

_Por algún tiempo, Kyo y Sora siguieron con esa costumbre privada. A veces hasta lo hacían los fines de semana, para evitar que Kyo faltara a clases._

_Un año después, cuando se mudaron a América, y hasta dos años después de que eso pasara, siguieron saliendo los dos juntos. Iban hacia algún lugar abierto y Kyo tocaba violín, algunas veces hasta era acompañado por el canto de Sora._

_Cuando Sora cumplió dieciocho, se fue de la casa y sus salidas disminuyeron gradualmente, hasta que esa costumbre se había perdido._

_Que Kyo supiera, Sora no había vuelto a cantar y él solía tocar cuando la extrañaba, cuando se sentía nostálgico. Aun esperaba poder volver a aquellos días._

_._

_._

_._

Kyo caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, hablando con algunos de sus compañeros cuando un borrón de rosa se le apareció por el rabillo del ojo. Se dio vuelta al instante, buscándola desesperadamente, pero no encontró nada. Se quedó allí parado, con los puños cerrados y la esperanza decaída.

Era de suponerse que si seguía así, alguien iba a chocar contra él. Lo que no era normal, es que él apenas y si hiciera un paso hacía adelante por el impacto, mientras que la otra persona cayera de golpe al suelo.

- Auu- se quejó una pequeña castaña.

- Lo lamento, fue mi culpa- se disculpó mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- No debí pararme en medio del camino.

- Esta bien, no fue… ¿Kyo?- le preguntó, levantando la mirada.

- Katia- dijo reconociéndola- Que sorpresa verte. Perdón por lo de la caída.

- Fui yo y mi despiste- le dijo tomándole la mano- No hay de que disculparse- al pararse ella, pudo ver el sonrojo en su cara- Que bueno verte.

- Si, pasó tiempo ¿verdad? Desde el verano que no nos vemos. ¿Estudias aquí?

- Si, algo así. Me alegro de saber que tu también vienes aquí- desvió la mirada- Porque…

- Ah, yo también. ¿Ves que te dije que no era como si nunca volverías a ver a tus compañeros?- le sonrió, animándola.

- Ah, si, eso es cierto. Pero yo…- comenzó ella.

- ¡Kyo!- lo llamó la voz de Luna. La vio venir junto a una de sus compañeras- Suerte que te encuentro, pensé que ya te habrías ido junto con los demás. Ah, Katia- dijo emocionada, la abrazó- que bueno verte. Entraste a esta universidad, ¿en que carrera estas?

- Kyo- la otra chica se dirigió a él- Los estábamos buscando para decirles de la fiesta mañana en la finca de uno de nuestros compañeros. Me gustaría que fueras.

- Ah sí, yo les aviso a los demás. No creo que se hayan ido todavía. Estaría bueno salir un poco.

- Ok, pero tu vas ¿verdad?- le preguntó sonriéndole.

- Si, iré.

- Que bien. Luna ¿vamos? Creo que ya es hora.- Luna había estado entretenida hablando con Katia y recién volteó a verlos cuando ella la había hablado. Sonrió picadamente hacia ellos.

- Si, supongo que sí. Katia tu también tienes que ir- le dijo volviendo a Katia- Sino esos dos me van a dejar sola- hizo un puchero, él solo cerró los ojos- Yo te mando un mensaje explicándote la dirección luego. Adiós- se acercó y lo abrazó antes de irse.

- ¿Ir a donde?- preguntó confundida Katia, mirando en dirección a donde se habían ido las otras dos.

- Una fiesta que organiza uno de sus compañeros. ¿Vas a ir? Parece que Luna realmente quiere que vayas.

- Si, parece segura de que la dejaran sola- dijo algo ¿triste? ¿O confundida? De seguro lo último- No creo que vaya.

- De seguro va a estar bueno. Necesitamos un poco de descanso ¿o no?- se rió un poco.

- Me tengo que ir Kyo.

- Ah, si claro. No te detengo- ella comenzó a irse, él la saludo con la mano- Nos vemos mañana ¿si?- le gritó mientras ella se iba. Creyó haberla visto sonreír.

De pronto sintió una risa familiar sonar, muy cerca suyo, y dio un giro sobre si mismo escaneando todo a su alrededor. Suspiró. Era su imaginación, de nuevo.

Mientras más meses pasaban, más le parecía verla o sentirla a su alrededor.

.

.

.

Katia aun no sabía realmente porque había ido a aquella fiesta. Ella no conocía a nadie aparte de a Luna y Kyo. Suponía que se debía a la sonrisa sincera que le había dado Kyo, era realmente convincente, aún antes de que le gustara él.

Se paró mientras pensaba en eso. ¿Es que talvez siempre le había gustado Kyo? Siempre lo había creído diferente a los demás, claro, pero así pensaba la mayoría. Kyo no solo era muy apuesto, con sus cabellos de azul medianoche, su cuerpo bien proporcionado, su dulce sonrisa y calidos ojos dorados. Sino que Kyo también era muy dulce, siempre ayudaba a los demás y en él había un aire como de caballero en armadura brillante listo para rescatar a la princesa.

Suspiró. ¿Qué tan infantil y cursi sonaba eso? Sin embargo, eso era lo que ella pensaba. Tomó un trago de su cerveza y volvió a suspirar. Bien, le gustaba Kyo, sin embargo estaba en una fiesta en la que estaba otra chica que intentaba lograr algo con él, y ella estaba solo parada allí bebiendo. Era una tarada. Una tarada en la friendzone. Ahora comprendía la frustración de los chicos que caían en ella.

- Katia- la llamó Luna que estaba hablando con dos chicos que eran sus compañeros. Ella se veía muy guapa con ese vestido negro y apretado, Katia tenía uno parecido en azul, pero no se veía tan bien- Ven- la volvió a llamar. Ella solo hizo una mueca y siguió caminando, quería caminar un rato.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente como para que la música se escuchara como un ligero susurro a su alrededor, decidió que ya había ido bastante lejos. Se sentó en el césped, sin importarle que el vestido se le subiera un poco. Luego más adelante vio una banca y se sintió bastante estupida. Solo fue y se sentó.

Ya había acabado su cerveza, y solo miraba al cielo cuando sintió alguien hablarle.

- ¿También necesitabas un descanso de la música?- se volteó y vio a Kyo. Por un segundo se pregunto que hacia allí en vez de con aquella chica, pero luego se regañó por eso y se dijo que no tenía porque importarle. Asintió en dirección a él.

Él solo se sentó a su lado sin decir nada y ella volvió a mirar hacia el cielo. Él le ofreció un vaso con bebida que ella rechazó y luego el la imitó.

- Sora- pronunció él levemente. Era lo primero que decía en casi treinta minutos.

Ella no resistió la curiosidad y miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrársela. Con lo misteriosa que era Sora, no le sorprendería que fuera capaz de tele transportarse.

- ¿Sabias que Sora en mi idioma significa cielo?

No, no lo sabía. Pero si sabía que Sora es una palabra que pasaba mucho tiempo en la cabeza de él. ¿No era ese un amor de hermanos algo exagerado? Casi podía apostar que él no pasaba mucho tiempo en la cabeza de Sora Fujisaki. ¿Fujisaki? _Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Sora Tsukiyomi _había dicho aquel tipo.

Kyo Fujisaki y Sora Tsukiyomi. No sonaba como nombres de hermanos. Tampoco ellos lucían como unos. Cabello rosa, cabello azul, ojos zafiro, ojos dorados, sonrisa burlona, sonrisa calida, la que se burla de Mashiro Rima y el que la defendía sobre todo.

- Eh Kyo- le dijo suavemente, indecisa.

- Mmm- murmuró él, incitándola a continuar.

- El día del egreso- comenzó- Cuando Sora se fue.

- ¿Tu la viste irse?- le preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Tu no?- le respondió ella, más sorprendida aún.

- No- vio como cerraba los puños- Simplemente desapareció cuando menos me di cuenta.

- Bueno, no desapareció. Se fue por la puerta cuando unos tipos la vinieron a buscar.

- ¿Alguien la vino a buscar?- él lucia extrañado por eso.

- Unos tipos en traje- él frunció el ceño- El punto es…que cuando hablaron con ella no la llamaron Sora Fujisaki, sino Sora Tsukiyomi- Kyo se tensó en ese instante- Lo que me pregunto es ¿porque la llamaron así? ¿No por ser ustedes hermanos ella debería ser Fujisaki?

Él se tensaba más a cada momento y sus sospechas se confirmaban cada vez más. Se podían llamar hermanos, pero no lo eran y ahí es donde todo tenía sentido. Miró al cielo una vez más, recordando el aspecto de Sora y dándose cuenta que allí no había competencia, adiós intentar algo con Kyo, como si fuera a prestarle atención.

Lo escuchó suspirar.

- Supongo que no importa si te cuento, ella parece confiar en ti- se refería a cuando ella le había contado toda la cuestión con la cámara. Le estaba por decir que no necesitaba contarle cuando él la interrumpió- No es que yo no confié en ti, pero si es un tema delicado.

- Kyo- la volvió a interrumpir.

- Mi nombre real no es Kyo Fujisaki- ella abrió grande los ojos ante eso.

- ¿Cómo…- no podía ni siquiera formular todas las dudas que sentía.

- Bueno, no tanto así. Si es mi nombre real, pero no el original- Katia ya estaba muy confundida- Nagihiko Fujisaki y Rima Mashiro no son mis padres biológicos. Veras, cuando tenía tres años y Sora once, nuestros padres biológicos murieron en un accidente. Ellos tomaron cuidado de nosotros. Con el tiempo quisieron adoptarnos, pero Sora se negó a dejarse adoptar, o eso creo. No tengo idea ya que eso pasó cuando tenía cinco años y nunca nadie me quiso explicar como pasó todo.

Resumiendo, soy adoptado y no soy un Fujisaki de sangre. Mi nombre real es Kyo Tsukiyomi. Hijo de Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Amu Hinamori.

- Kyo…yo, no sabía…

- Muy poca gente lo sabe. Es una historia muy confusa, y muy poca gente comprende que la cultura de Japón es muy distinta a la de aquí.

- Lo siento- dijo sin saber que más decir, se sentía muy avergonzada.

Supongo que ahora entendía un poco la relación que compartían Sora y Kyo. Sintió una lagrima caer por su mejilla, triste pensando en el pequeño Kyo que había perdido a sus padres a los tres.

- No llores por mi- le dijo él, sonriendo y limpiándole la lagrima- Tengo a Sora y mi familia, que aunque no sea biológica, se siente como una. No llores y arruines tu bello rostro- la consoló, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Ella sintió como su sangre abandonaba a su cuerpo y se dirigía a sus mejillas. No solo estaba roja por lo que Kyo había hecho, sino roja de la vergüenza por ponerse roja por un beso en la frente. ¿Es que acaso tenía doce años?

Para evitar que la viera, ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Kyo, explicaría luego, cuando la sangre dejara su rostro. Él le acarició el cabello, tan comprensivo como siempre y ella solo quedó así por un tiempo. Cuando sintió que su rostro estaba normal de nuevo, levantó la cabeza. Él solo le sonrió dulcemente.

No supo si fue ella quien se acercó o si fue él, pero un momento sus rostros estaban a una pulgada de distancia. Ella entreabrió sus labios para decir algo y antes de que pudiera decirlo, sintió los labios de Kyo cubrir los suyos.

En su sorpresa, se quedó paralizada, pero luego reaccionó al beso. Se sentía como el cielo, o algo parecido. Kyo le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, y ella se lo dio sin dudar. El beso adquirió más pasión y Katia se sentía elevándose cada vez más alto, a pesar de que su cuerpo iba bajando poco a poco. Enredo sus dedos detrás del cuello de Kyo, deslizándolos un poco sobre su sedoso cabello y aprovechando para acercarlo más a ella.

Demasiado pronto para ella, el aire los obligó a separarse y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de la posición que estaba. Ella, con el vestido algo subido, acostada sobre la banca y con Kyo sobre ella, los dos bastante alejados de la fiesta. Sentía la sangre acercándose a su cara, así que se separó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar en cualquier dirección lejos de Kyo.

¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¡Ella no era así! _Pero no le hubiera importado hacerlo si fuera con Kyo_ ¿Y por qué seguía pensando así? Aunque fuera así, y no le hubiera importado mientras fuera con él. Ella no era de las que tenían su primera vez en una banca, saliendo de una fiesta y absolutamente después de un solo beso con el chico. Claro, era Kyo y lo conocía, le gustaba, ¡pero hasta para eso había un limite! Solo era su primer beso con él. ¡Y Kyo! ¿Es que acaso era de esos que se acostaban con cualquiera? Eso bajaba mucho su impresión de él, y el hecho de que él no la siguiera para explicarle no ayudaba tampoco.

- Eso te pasa por ser tan cursi e infantil- se regañaba a si misma.

- Perdón- sintió alguien decir de la nada y ella saltó del susto.

- Ahh- gritó asustada. Luego lo vio acercarse a lo lejos- ¡Kyo! ¡No me asustes así!

- Perdón, por eso…y por lo otro. No debí hacer algo que no querías.

Quiso decir algo, pero sonó un celular. Katia vio como Kyo sacaba un montón de cosas del bolsillo de su pantalón, entre ellas su celular, que revisó y luego lo dejó.

- Kyo…yo- _no me molestó, me gusto y mucho_ le quería decir. Pero Kyo estaba mirando su teléfono de nuevo, asombrado.

- ¿Sora? ¿Eres tú?- dijo dándole la espalda.

¿Es que esa era la habilidad de Sora? ¿Ser oportuna? Suspiró. Se alejó de allí en dirección a la fiesta. De todas maneras, lo que Sora tenga que decirle le servía más a Kyo de lo que ella tenía que decirle.

Llegó a donde estaban los demás, se despidió de Luna y se fue de allí. Mientras iba en el remís, no podía evitar mirar por la ventana y preguntarse como haría cuando tuviera que ver a Kyo de nuevo. Se tocó los labios que Kyo había besado y sonrió ligeramente.


End file.
